Angel&Demon
by Logan-Lerman-Percy
Summary: Sam e Dean deixam Castiel sozinho num quarto de motel. Quando Ruby aparece para perguntar sobre Sam e flagra Castiel assistindo um filme erótico, o que pode acontecer?


A tarde estava quase acabando. O movimento nas ruas era pouco.  
Dean e Sam haviam acabado de resolver mais um caso, de um grupo de vampiros que atacava região.  
- Tem certeza que não quer vir? – perguntou Dean, arrumando a jaqueta de couro em frente ao espelho.  
- Não, obrigado – respondeu Castiel, sentado na cama.  
- Vamos Cass – ele falou – Vai ser bom pra você sair um pouco.  
- Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo – disse o anjo.  
- Se você insiste – falou Dean – Vamos Sammy – ele abriu a porta do quarto – Se cuida – falou para o anjo.  
Os dois saíram, deixando Castiel sozinho no quarto de motel.  
O anjo pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. Zapeou os canais, a procura de algo bom para ver. Passou por telejornais, seriados de comédia, e não conseguia se entreter por nada.  
- Como as pessoas conseguem passar horas vendo isso? - ele se perguntou, depois de já ter passado por algumas dezenas de canais.  
Então ele parou em um canal que lhe chamou a atenção.  
Ele já havia visto Dean assistindo um desses canais uma vez. Como era mesmo o nome? Porno... Porno...  
Bom, o nome ele não lembrava, mas aquilo realmente o chamou atenção. Ele não sabia por que, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos da televisão.  
Ele começou a sentir algo estranho, em suas partes intimas. Olhou para baixo e viu que algo começava a crescer em sua calça.  
Castiel tocou o volume em sua calça, e sentiu um arrepio com a sensação.  
Se assustou por um momento. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Se perguntou se estava bem, se era normal.  
Mas não poderia ser algo ruim, ele pensava, ele havia gostado da sensação.  
Ele tocou novamente sua ereção, e sentiu aquilo novamente. Dessa vez não tirou a mão.  
Algo o impeliu a olhar para a televisão. Enquanto via as cenas ali, mas sentia vontade de continuar se tocando. Começou encostando de leve, com apenas um dedo, e então colocou a mão inteira ali.  
Ele teve um arrepio e tirou a mão. Mas ele queria mais.  
Os toques por cima da calça eram limitados, então meio que sem tomar consciência dos próprios atos, colocou a mão por dentro da calça e de sua roupa intima, tocando diretamente sua ereção.  
Ele deu um alto gemido, sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo.  
Sua mão continuou ali, e ia começar a se movimentar quando ele ouviu batidas na porta.  
Levantou e se recompôs, e esperou a ereção passar.  
Na pressa, esqueceu de desligar a televisão.  
Abriu a porta e viu uma mulher morena.  
- Sam, achei algo interessante... Ah, é você – disse Ruby – Onde está o Sam?  
- Saiu com o Dean – falou Castiel, de modo objetivo. Ele estava tão atordoado ainda que nem ligava para o fato de estar falando com um demônio.  
- E você sabe para onde eles foram? – ela perguntou.  
- Não – ele falou, rapidamente.  
- Ótimo – ela falou – Posso entrar e esperar, então? – ela perguntou, a contragosto.  
- Não – ele falou, barrando a entrada dela, nervoso.  
- Como assim? – ela disse – Para um anjo você é bem mal-educado – ela o empurrou para o lado e entrou.  
Olhou para a televisão e para Castiel, e de novo para a televisão.  
- O que é isso? – ela perguntando, não acreditando que o anjo estava vendo aquilo.  
- Eu só estava... curioso – ele falou, ficando vermelho.  
- Sei – ela disse. Ela não sabia que anjos estavam sujeitos a luxuria.  
Então ela olhou para Castiel, não para o anjo, mas para o homem. Percebeu que ele era atraente, e que de repente, não faria mal ensinar algumas lições a ele. Ela sempre sonhou em ter um anjo em suas mãos, e agora ela pensava que poderia ter isso – mesmo que fosse de um modo bem diferente com o qual sempre sonhara.  
Ela se sentou na cama, e olhou para a televisão.  
- É, esse filme é bom – disse ela – Mas é bem melhor na prática – ela falou, como se fosse somente um comentário inocente.  
Castiel sentiu um arrepio. Olhou para ela, mas não para o demônio, e sim para a mulher em sua frente.  
E ela muito atraente. Ele se pegou desejando tocar aquele pele, mas se controlou.  
Ruby aumentou o volume da televisão, e Castiel pode ouvir os gemidos dos atores.  
Olhou para a televisão, e seu membro voltou a crescer.  
Ela olhou para ele.  
- Parece que os anjos não são tão inocentes assim, não é? – ela disse.  
Ele ficou mais vermelho, se é que era possível, e colocou as mãos na frente da ereção.  
- Não tem do que se envergonhar – ela disse, se levantando – Isso só mostra que você é mesmo um homem.  
Castiel a ficou olhando, e percebeu que ela usava uma calça jeans colada.  
- Vamos – disse ela – Vou te ensinar algumas coisas.  
- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou ele, gaguejando.  
- Tire a roupa – disse ela.  
- O que? – ele perguntou, ficando ainda mais vermelho.  
- Vamos, faça isso – ela disse.  
- Mas... – ele começou, mas ela desligou a televisão e estalou os dedos, chamando sua atenção.  
- Vou te ensinar a ser homem – ela disse – Tira logo a roupa.  
Castiel a olhou por um instante, mas algo dentro de si o impelia a obedecê-la. Ele retirou o sobretudo e a camisa, depois os sapatos.  
- Mais rápido – disse ela.  
Ele tirou a calça, e parou um instante antes de tirar a ultima peça de roupa. Mas o alivio quando tirou a calça foi tão grande, que ele se sentiu quase que na obrigação de tirar aquela peça. E assim o fez, deixando-a no chão.

- Muito bem – disse Ruby, olhando para a ereção dele, e por um momento desejou sentir ele dentro dela – Agora, você estava vai se tocar – disse ela, se aproximando dele e tocando seu membro ereto.  
Castiel soltou um gemido alto, e deu um passo para trás.  
- Agora, faça sozinho – disse Ruby, e ele obedeceu – Agora, continue assim, e observe.  
Ela começou a tirar a roupa, enquanto Castiel se tocava.  
Quando ela estava só de roupa intima, percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos dela, e que ele tinha acelerado os movimentos.  
Ela se despiu completamente, e começou a se tocar de maneiras sexy.  
Ele olhava os seios dela, sentia vontade de beijá-los, chupá-los...  
Castiel começou a movimentar a mão mais rapidamente, e sentiu uma sensação ainda melhor, soltou um gemido ainda mais alto que os outros, e se apoiou na parede para não cair.  
Olhou para baixo e um liquido branco escorria de seu membro.  
- Muito bem – disse Ruby – Você aprendeu direitinho a primeira lição.  
Ela se aproximou do anjo, ficando a poucos centímetros dele. Ela o puxou para si, de forma delicada, encostando seus corpos, e Castiel gemeu quando sentiu sua ereção tocar na pele delicada dela.  
Ela o abraçou e o beijou, e Castiel não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu a língua de Ruby invadindo sua boca, e decidiu fazer o mesmo.  
Ela então separou seus rostos, e começou a acariciar a nuca do anjo.  
- Já que você completou tão bem a primeira lição – ela falou de maneira sensual no ouvido dele – Vou te dar um presentinho.  
Seus lábios tocaram o pescoço dele, e continuaram descendo, mas não antes de deixar uma marca vermelha ali.  
Continuou o trajeto pelo corpo dele, passando pelos mamilos, o umbigo, até chegar a sua ereção.  
Ajoelhada na sua frente, ela tocou seu membro ereto com as mãos, e o anjo, que já estava perto da parede, recuou com um gemido.  
Ela sorriu ao ver que o anjo estava completamente em suas mãos.  
Ela encostou os lábios no membro dele, e o anjo se arrepiou.  
Ruby foi colocando o membro de Castiel na boca aos poucos, sentindo o gosto dele.  
Ele colocou as mãos nos cabelos dela, fazendo-a colocar o membro dele inteiro na boca.  
Ela afastou o rosto.  
- Vamos com calma – disse ela, rindo maliciosamente.  
Ela voltou a colocar o membro dele na boca, e quando o colocou inteiro, começou o movimento repetitivo.  
Castiel colocou novamente as mãos no cabelo dela e ajudou nos movimentos. Dessa vez ela não se distanciou dele.  
Castiel gemia o tempo inteiro.  
Ela continuou com os movimentos até que sentiu um liquido quente entrando em sua boca, e Castiel gemeu alto novamente.  
Ela tirou o membro dele da boca.  
O anjo estava suado, respirando rapidamente.  
- Isso... – ele falou, tomando fôlego – É muito bom...  
Ela abraçou ele novamente, e encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro.  
- Muito bom – disse ela, acariciando os cabelos dele – Agora está na hora da lição numero dois.  
Ela se distanciou e o puxou pela mão até a cama.  
- O que vamos fazer? – ele perguntou.  
- Agora sim, você vai virar um homem de verdade.  
Ruby deitou na cama e fez sinal para que Castiel deitasse ao seu lado. Ele obedeceu.  
Ela o beijou e sorriu. Ruby abriu as pernas, a mandou que Castiel ficasse entre elas.  
- O que eu faço agora? – ele falou.  
- Você vai entrar em mim – ela falou.  
Castiel demorou para entender, mas então percebeu o que tinha que fazer.  
Se aproximou dela e colocou seu membro na entrada da genitália de Ruby.  
Ele então entrou, e os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo.  
Ele começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, mas estava muito devagar.  
- Mais rápido – disse Ruby, e ele obedeceu.  
Aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos.  
E logo, os dois estavam em sintonia, seus corpos se moviam no mesmo ritmo. Ruby se deliciava com os gemidos de Cass, e ele com os dela.  
Ela havia atraído o anjo para o pecado. Ela era preenchida pela pureza do anjo, e a cada movimento, podia sentir a luxuria entrando nele cada vez mais.  
Catiel continuou os movimentos, ela com as penas em volta do quadril dele.  
O liquido branco escorreu dos dois ao mesmo tempo, resultando em um gemido uníssono.  
Castiel continuou dentro de Ruby por um tempo, parado, até ela o mandar sair.  
Ele se deitou ao lado dela, seu membro não estava mais ereto.  
- Nossa – disse Ruby – Já brochou?  
- Hum? – perguntou Castiel, ainda recuperando o fôlego.  
Ela apontou para o membro dele.  
- Ah – ele disse – Bom...  
- Você aprendeu outra lição muito bem – ela disse – Vou te dar outro presentinho.  
Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, ela se deitou em cima dele, e começou a beije-lo, chupá-lo, e então beijou e lambeu toda a extensão do membro mole de Castiel. Colocou o membro dele, mesmo mole, na boca, e chupou com vontade. Logo, a ereção reapareceu.  
Ela se sentou, em cima da ereção.  
- Aproveite meu querido – disse ela – Você fez um ótimo trabalho.  
Ela desceu lentamente, se sentindo mais uma vez preenchida por Castiel.  
Ruby se movimentava rapidamente, e ele se contorcia em baixo dela.  
Ele se levantou e a beijou, os movimentos continuavam.  
Ela o empurrou lentamente de volta, e ficou com suas mãos no abdomem do anjo.  
Castiel ia a loucura com os movimentos de Ruby.  
Ela colocou uma das mãos dele em seu seio, e continuou com os movimentos.  
Sentiu o liquido quente escorrer dela mesma, mas não parou até que o Castiel também tivesse gozado.  
Se levantou e deitou por cima dele.  
O anjo a beijou, e ela então se afastou.  
- Cass, isso é mesmo muito chato – ela apontou para o membro dele, que estava mole.  
- Ah... – ele murmurou.  
- Mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso – ela disse, deitando-se ao contrario. Sua genitália ficou na cara de Castiel.  
- Isso se chama 69 – ela disse – Lembra quando eu te chupei? Pois é, faça a mesma coisa comigo.  
Castiel demorou a entender, mas começou a lamber entre as pernas de Ruby.  
Ela gemia de prazer, enquanto olhava o membro mole dele. Era grande mesmo sem estar ereto.  
Assim que ele começou a lambe-la, seu membro voltou a crescer, e encostou nos lábios de Ruby.  
Ela não perdeu tempo e engoliu o membro inteiro, a língua sentindo o gosto da masculinidade de Castiel.  
Castiel gozou na boca dela, e se deixou cair na cama.  
Sentiu seu membro amolecer, ainda na boca de Ruby, e ia desfazer a posição quando ela o chupou de um jeito incrível, sua ereção voltou.  
Ela colocou as mãos nos testículos do anjo enquanto movimentava a cabeça, tirando o membro dele completamente da boca e recolocando, alternando os movimentos entre devagar e rápido.  
Castiel gozou, em seu primeiro orgasmo, gemendo alto.  
Ruby engoliu o gozo e tirou o membro melado dele da sua boca.  
Deitou por cima dele, acariciando seus cabelos. Beijou o anjo, e ele retribuiu o beijo.  
- Então, gostou das lições? – perguntou Ruby, no ouvido dele.  
- Adorei – disse Castiel, abraçando-a – Você é uma ótima professora.  
Ele a beijou e afastou seus rostos por um instante.  
- Ruby... – ele murmurou – Tem uma coisa que eu gostei muito... – o anjo falou – Será que você podia fazer de novo?  
Ela sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Olha, o anjinho ficou tarado – ela disse – Pode dizer, eu faço.  
O anjo murmurou algo no ouvido dela. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
Ela se mexeu na cama, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas do anjo. Tocou o membro dele, e começou a masturbá-lo. Não era isso que ele queria, mas ela resolveu brincar com ele um pouco mais.  
Seu membro cresceu em sua mão.  
- Ah, Ruby... – disse ele, entre gemidos – Chupa... Por favor...  
Ela sorriu e encostou os lábios no topo do membro dele.  
Ele gemeu mas ela tirou os lábios.  
- Seja paciente, anjinho – ela disse.  
Talvez pelo fato de serem anjo e demônio, após chegarem ao orgasmo ainda agüentassem continuar fazendo amor. Mas fisicamente, estavam cansados, porem Ruby ainda podia brincar com o anjo, mesmo cansados para transarem.  
Ela continuou a masturbá-lo com uma mão enquanto com a outra brincava com seus testículos.  
- Ruby... – ele disse, gemendo – Chupa... Põe na sua boca...  
Ela não obedeceu. Estava gostando de vê-lo aos seus pés. Ele gozou em sua mão. Ela sorriu.  
Colocou o membro dele na boca e ele gemeu alto. Ele movimentava a cabeça dela com as mãos. Se estivessem de pé, ele provavelmente teria que se apoiar em algo de tanto prazer.  
Ele gozou na boca dela, mas vendo que seu membro ainda estava duro, ela continuou. Ele ejaculou novamente, e dessa vez seu membro ficou mole.  
Ela tirou o membro dele da boca.  
- Não, Ruby... Continua, por favor – ele disse.  
- Você nem consegue mais ficar duro – disse ela, tocando o membro dele, mostrando que ele não ficava ereto.  
- Por favor – ele disse – É muito bom.  
Ela sorriu e pois a cabeça entre as pernas dele novamente. Não podia negar que adorava ter aquele membro em sua boca. Não era maior que o membro de Sam, que ela adorava chupar, mas era bom do mesmo jeito.  
Ela colocou o membro dele na boca, e ficou chupando o membro mole, enquanto ele gemia.  
Ficou ali por algumas horas. Ela adorou a experiência de ter o membro dele em sua boca por tanto tempo.  
Ela então tirou-o da boca e abocanhou seus testículos. Ele gemeu, e ela continuou por um tempo.  
Ruby se deitou por cima dele novamente.  
- Acho que já está bom, não é, anjinho levado? – ela falou.  
- Muito... – ele disse.  
Ela teve uma idéia e tocou o mamilo dele com os lábios. Chupou o mamilo esquerdo de Castiel por alguns minutos e depois chupou o direito.  
- Agora tenho que ir – disse ela – Afinal não estou nem sendo paga por isso – ela falou, rindo.  
Ela tentou se levantar mas Castiel a abraçou, mantendo-a junto de si.  
- O anjo está carente? – ela disse.  
- Eu... – ele murmurou – Eu sou um anjo, não devia ter luxuria mas... Mas sexo é muito bom...  
- Certo – disse Ruby – Mas tenho que ir mesmo. E você devia tomar um banho e se vestir. E pegar uma roupa de cama nova também. Os dois estão chegando.  
Ruby se vestiu e Castiel fez o mesmo.  
- Tem certeza que aprendeu as lições direitinho? – disse ela.  
- Sim – ela falou.  
- Ótimo – disse Ruby, rindo – Por que eu vou voltar para te testar. Ah, e sério, esquecendo esse papo de sexo, diga ao Sam que vim procurá-lo. Mas nada de contar sua aventura sexual de hoje – ela disse, saindo do quarto.  
A porta do quarto foi aberta alguns minutos depois. Castiel havia se tele-transportado para o quarto ao lado, que estava vazio, e trocou as roupas de cama.  
- E ai, o que você fez enquanto estávamos fora? – perguntou Dean.  
- Nada – murmurou o anjo, olhando para baixo – Ah, Sam, Ruby passou aqui para te ver.  
- O que ela queria? – perguntou ele. Dean olhou feio para o irmão. Ele não gostava de Ruby.  
- Não sei, eu a mandei embora – mentiu o anjo.  
Mas Sam sabia o que ela queria. Eles tinham um encontro naquela noite, para mais uma de suas noites de amor que o faziam se excitar só de pensar.  
- Bom, eu vou pegar alguma coisa para comer – disse Dean – Castiel , você vem comigo.  
Dean queria ficar longe de Sam naquele momento.  
Os dois saíram do quarto e Sam começou a pensar na noite de amor que teria com Ruby. Que lugar ela escolheria? Ele nem podia imaginar.  
Sentiu uma ereção se formando em sua calça e entrou no banheiro. Abaixou sua calça junto com a cueca e começou a se masturbar, pensando na noite de sexo que teria naquela noite.  
Mal imaginava ele que Ruby teria várias idéias novas para aquela noite. Idéias que ela aprendeu transando com um anjo tarado.


End file.
